1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a housing apparatus of a tape recorder which can load and eject a cassette tape by slidably moving a cassette holder positioned on a plate member by a lever member which is closed and/or opened by means of a hinge system without using a separate motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various constituents in tape recorders required for recording signals on a tape or reproducing the recorded signals therefrom are positioned on either one deck or a sub-deck has a problem in that it is impossible to make a product small since all of the constituents should be positioned on one deck and, therefore, the deck size itself tends to increase. In addition, a recently used tape recorder has constituents being dispersively positioned after separately constituting a deck as a sub-deck and a main deck in order to minimize a product size. However, this kind of a tape recorder also has a limitation in minimizing the product size since the sub-deck moves on the main deck by a predetermined distance to be operated. Moreover, such a tape recorder must use a separate driving motor when loading and ejecting the cassette tape.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 92-13757, the applicant of this application presented a tape recorder which can be simplified with respect to its structure and miniaturized to be a pocket size by loading and ejecting a tape on a drum positioned on a housing according to the closing and opening of the lever housing after a cassette tape is placed on the housing in the lever housing operated as a hinge on the main deck. However, the tape recorder as mentioned above has problems in that a cassette tape can be safely mounted on the main deck only by pressing and closing the lever housing after primarily loading the cassette tape on the housing, and the tape should be completely loaded on the drum since the loading apparatus can be operated by a separate driving motor. That is, this tape recorder has drawbacks in that its construction is complicated and its structural operation is not easy.